The Moody Apprentice
by MaybeTomorrowI'llFly
Summary: Dave shows up for practice with Balthazar and he is extremly moody. That might be beause he just broke up with Becky. Dave/Balthazar father/son. No slash. Rated K for now. Subject to change. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story ever so please be paient! Enjoy! __**Disclaimer: I don't own **__**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**__** oh well. **_

Dave Stutler never had a real girlfriend before. During school, he strictly talked to girls for projects and school related assignments- never just for the sake of striking up a conversation, So now, when he had the most beautiful and intelligent girlfriend, he blew it. Becky had told him she didn't feel he was paying any attention to her, but he was the Prime Merlinian after all and an obsessed phsics nerd. He couldn't just put his life on pause to spend more time with Becky, no matter how much he loved her. When she slammed her apartment door in his face, Dave was speechless. In total awe of the previous five minutes. All he remembered was her crying, then yelling, and unfortently, slamming the door in his face. He hated that door, it's cracked white paint seemed to be mocking him. He sighed and walked down the stairs to the front desk. What good was it standing in front of a door? She would never forgive him, no matter how much he begged and pleaded with her. Finally, he found himself on the bland, gray sidewalk. He checked his watch- 11:30 pm and sighed yet again. Tomorrow at 7 am, Balthazar expected Dave for practice. Apparently, his plasma bolt needed work, even though it was one of the first things he learned. Well, it didn't really matter if it was 11:30, he still had to get up and drag himself to practice with Balthazar. With that, Dave began briskly walking to his apartment on the college campus.

SORCERER'SAPPRENTICESORCERER'SAPPRENTICESORCERER'SAPPRENTICESORCERER'SAPPRENTICE

The first thing he heard was that piercing ringing noise and then he bolted out of bed. Balthazar! It was already 7:30!

"Oh man, oh man" he muttered as he pulled on a clean shirt and pants. Dave flung the door open to his room and bounded out the living room where his roommate, Bennet was watching TV.

"Hey,man, where are you going at 7:30 in the morning?" Benett asked.

"I gotta go!" Dave said as he frantically ran out the front door and into the hallway. Dave ran down two flights of stairs, raced into the lobby, and out of the apartment building's front door. He raced past the college and a group of students nearby.

"No, no, no," he muttered, " I won't be any later than I already am."

Finally he reached the door to his lab, practically fell down all the stairs, and stood in front of Balthazar, his eyes begging for mercy.

"You're late." Balthazar said gruffly to his apprentice.

"Sorry, I didn't get home until midnight last night and I sorta slept through my alarm." Dave knew he would never hear the end of Balthazar's lectures.

"How many times have I told you that you have a responsibility as an sorcerer?" Balthazar's voice was cold and he was clearly very irritated with his apprentice.

"I know. I have a responsibility and all that but I've been really busy lately. Believe it or not I have a life. Dave said bitterly.

Balthazar was shocked all he could manage to say was, " Lets get started."

Practice was a nightmare for Balthazar. His apprentice didn't listen or even bother to put any effort in his plasma bolts.

"Take a break," Balthazar recuctantly said, "and change your attitude," he muttered.

Dave slumped down in a chair and sighed. This was going to be a long practice and both the master and apprentice knew it was a fact.

_What do think? I'll update soon. I promise. Please review and if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me._

_Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate constructive criticism and praise alike. I'm having some computer problems, so don't expect updates everyday. By the way, I tried my best, but the characters might be a little out of character to some people. Sorry._

_PS. Thank you Wisegirl for your review! SEE THE MOVIE!_

Dave was still sitting in that same, old chair, his eyes downcast and his heart heavy. Balthazar kept stealing concerned glances toward Dave nonchalantly, but Dave knew his master was worried.

"Are we gonna start or are you going to stare at me?" there was that bitter voice again.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure" Balthazar was mildly embarrassed that Dave had noticed but he would never tell his apprentice that.

Dave slowly got out of the old chair and walked into the practice circle where Balthazar had been sipping his tea.

"Plasma bolt. Again." Balthazar had obviously temporarily forgotten his concern for Dave.

The only response was an irritated sigh and a glare.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Balthazar had permanently forgotten his concern at this point.

Dave angrily whirled a plasma bolt dangerously close to Balthazar's feet and glared yet again at his master.

"Sorry." Dave said insincerely.

Balthazar turned a very dark red, but said simply said, "Again."

Dave created the blue plasma bolt between his hands and threw it closer to Balthazar's feet.

But Balthazar was faster.

He made a shield, protecting his feet from the plasma bolt.

"Sorcerers don't use magic purely in anger," Balthazar said calmly.

"Well, this one does," Dave angrily said.

"Fighting with me isn't going to accomplish anything."

"Sorry, Balthazar." Dave sounded sincere this time. His eyes were downcast once again and there was a sad, tired expression on his face.

"That's alright, Dave. Maybe you should, um, go home." Balthazar was obviously uncomfortable with accepting Dave's apology.

"Thanks." As Dave turned to leave, Balthazar noticed tears forming in his apprentice's eyes.

"Dave, is there something wrong?" Balthazar sounded surprisingly compassionate.

"Oh. Well, no not really."

"You're a terrible liar, Dave. Now what's wrong?"

"Becky." He said quietly.

"Oh, Dave." Balthazar sighed. He could never imagine him and Veronica breaking up. After all, they hadn't seen each other in a thousand years.

"You talk, I'll listen." Balthazar motioned to a small table.

"Well, I guess it started when….."

_So, what do ya think? Reviews are still appreciated and I'll update soon if I get enough encouragement._

_Thanks, notliketheothers._

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the reviews. I know the chapters are short, but I'm still new top Fanfiction. Thanks and enjoy!_

"Well I guess it started when I went to Becky's last night." Dave recalled slowly.

Flashback.

_Dave was taking yet another physics class and was spending all his free time studying for the mid-terms. Becky was getting extremely frustrated that Dave was never there for her. She understood that he couldn't control being an all-powerful sorcerer, but did he really have to take an __**extra **__physics class? When Becky hadn't called for an entire week, Dave was naturally worried and he rushed over to her apartment. He skipped his last class and practically ran to her apartment. He pulled the door open to the lobby and ran up the stairs to her third floor apartment. There was no time to wait for the elevator._

_"Becky?" Dave called as he knocked on the old door._

_There was no response but there was Becky standing in the doorway, obviously mad. _

_"It took you a week to see what was wrong. Unbelievable." She said as she walked away from the open door._

_"I was busy studying for the mid-terms." Dave wished he never said that._

_"You were busy? Is that all you have to say?" At this point Becky was yelling._

_"Umm, yeah?" He was at a loss for words._

_"I can't believe you, Dave! You can't take two minutes to call me or stop by my apartment every now and then?" There were tears glittering in her eyes._

_"Well, Balthazar's been pretty tough lately and I almost slept through my class this morning. Sorry?" Dave was lacking self-confidence._

_"So you defend yourself and think that everything's all better? That we can just go on and forget that you're too busy? It doesn't work that way, Dave and you don't seem to get that. You're not paying any attention to me and I'm sick and tired of being an afterthought!" She sobbed._

_"Becky, I'm sorry. I really am. Please just give me another chance. No more excuses." He was really in over his head this time._

_"Dave, don't apologize. This isn't working and you know it. So just go home and study for your stupid test. Go save the world or whatever. Just go." Becky walked slowly to the door and opened it._

_"Becky, please." Dave whispered._

_She just stared at him with sad eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Becky. I really am." and with that the door was loudly slammed in his face. Dave just stared at the door and it's cracked white paint for what seemed like a lifetime. Then he realized that no matter how long he stood outside her door, Becky was in no mood for apologies. So, he walked away from the only girl he really ever loved. The only girl who liked him for who he was. Becky._

End Flashback.

"So, yeah. That's it." Dave muttered uncomfortably. It wasn't really his cup of tea pouring out all his feelings to Balthazar. It didn't help that he almost started crying in the middle of the story.

"You could have told me that you were busier, Dave."

"You, of all people would have given me time off?" Dave was in awe.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I can be compassionate?"

"Because you're Balthazar!"

He rolled his eyes. "You and Becky are gonna work this out. Today."

_I hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock! This is the last chapter and I really hope you like it. Enjoy and please review!_

Dave was shocked. Did he really hear that right? **Balthazar** was going to **help **him?

"Are you going to stare at me like that all day or you gonna say something?" Balthazar said gruffly to the shocked apprentice.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to help me with Becky?"

"Yes, I am. Why is that so surprising to you?"

"Because you're the most emotionless person I've ever met."

Balthazar sighed. "Just call Becky."

"No way! You call her." Dave protested.

"Fine. Then I'll call her. Give me your cell phone."

"Just don't break it or do anything that'll ruin-"

"Just give it to me!" Balthazar said, obviously irritated.

Dave handed over his cell phone reluctantly.

"Now, how do I get her number?" Balthazar muttered.

Dave took his phone back, dialed her number and returned the phone to Balthazar's hand.

"Oh, hi Becky. Are you busy? Good. Well, come down to Dave's lab. No he's not here." Balthazar pressed the "end call" button and handed the phone back to Dave.

"Is she coming?" Dave asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"What if this doesn't work or if-"

"Dave, calm down. Take a deep breath."

'Sorry. Just don't screw this up." Dave said quietly.

"I promise you that it will." Balthazar said calmly.

"Thanks for this." Dave muttered.

"You'd do the same."

Before Dave could respond to his master's uncalled for kindness, he heard a knock on the door.

"Don't say anything stupid, apprentice. That's an order!" Balthazar said gruffly.

Dave nodded.

"Balthazar?" came a voice.

"Come on down, Becky." Balthazar said. He was a little too calm for Dave's liking.

Dave heard the sound of high heels on the metal stairs.

"Hi, Balthazar." Becky sounded unusually happy, especially after she just broke up with Dave.

"Hey, Becky. How are things going with you?"

"Oh, I've been good-what's **he** doing here?" Becky said gesturing to Dave.

"Well, this is my lab." Dave said. It was obvious he was trying to be calm.

"I thought you said he wasn't here, Balthazar."

"I lied."

"Why exactly are you here, Dave?" Becky asked irritably.

"I don't know." Dave said innocently.

"This is exactly why we broke up. I can't go through this again!"

"I didn't do anything!" Dave protested.

"Is this your idea of an apology? It's really bad if it is." Becky said coldly.

"Not really. It's more like a pathetic plea, but yes."

Balthazar sighed and put his head in his hands. The kid was hopeless.

"What he means is that you both should try again." Balthazar said, glaring at Dave.

"Why would forgive I you, Dave? You never pay attention to me anyway."

"I'm really sorry about that, Becky."

"Sure you are. We'll get back together, you'll take more unnecessary classes and then forget that I even exist." Becky said sarcastically.

"Well, I-"

Becky let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm leaving in about two seconds unless Balthazar needs me for something."

"I do." Balthazar said. Dave kept giving him pleading looks.

"For what?" Becky was exasperated.

"Please don't leave, Becky." Dave pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"Because I love you like crazy." Dave simply said.

"Dave, I love you too."

"Then why-"

"I don't know." Becky whispered.

"But-"

"Promise me one thing. That you'll stop taking extra classes."

"That was really stupid, Becky. I'm really stupid. Just kiss me."

She embraced him and he put his arms around her neck. They only broke apart for a few seconds to fill their airless lungs with oxygen.

"Apology accepted. I love you, Dave."

"I love you too, Becky."

"Thanks, Balthazar." Dave muttered.

From the corner, Balthazar was smiling, something he rarely ever did.

_I love happy endings! Thanks for reading my very first story! I really appreciate everyone who took the time to read and review my story! Thanks you all soooooo much!_


End file.
